


Under the Stars

by agente_hill



Category: Blink-182, Mark Hoppus - Fandom, tom delonge - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, based on blink-182 song, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agente_hill/pseuds/agente_hill
Summary: The blink-182 fandom needs more happy fics.Tom and Mark decide to go camping together after having not seen one another for a long time.Based off song lyrics, fluff and cute shit.





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffy/gifts).

> This fic contains a bit of foul language. Other than that there isn't really a lot to warn of. Enjoy!

“Mark!” Tom’s voice rang through the air, his face an expression of childlike excitement.He was leaning against his car, but prepared to run.

Mark was sprinting towards him, and Tom could feel his smile, so wide it hurt his cheeks.Mark collided with him, almost knocking him down.Tom practically lifted Mark off the ground, hugging him.He pressed a kiss onto Mark’s cheek, closing his eyes to stop the tears he could feel coming.

They had not met up in years- talked, maybe, but not in person.

“You’re too damn skinny,” Mark said, holding his best friend at arm’s length.Pressing a hand against his chest, “I can feel the rib bones.”

“Shut up, you fucker, I’m fine,” Tom shoved Mark playfully.“Get in the car.”

Mark walked around to the other side, unable to stop smiling.His stuff was in the back of the car, and the two had decided to go camping.

As Tom started the car, there were a few seconds of silence before Tom started laughing, a quiet, gentle laugh.A single tear rolled out of his right eye.

“I missed you so goddam much, man,” Mark said, leaning back into his seat.

Over the two hour drive, the two touched one every topic, remembering and laughing.A few times Tom laughed so hard the car almost swerved off the road, his grip on the steering wheel unsteady.

Honestly, why were these two ever allowed in the same car together.

After a long drive, they arrived at the foot of a mountain.There they took their stuff and hiked up to the campsite.It was five in the afternoon, and the sky was already a dark lusty blue, the air was cool with a light breeze.The sun hung like an orange plate low in the sky.

“I want marshmallows,” Tom announced after setting up a tent.

“I don’t know how to start a fucking fire if you do,” Mark replied, sitting on a log.

Tom pulled out a lighter with a shy but proud smile.

After countless burnt sticks and dropped marshmallows and things caught on fire, the two were able to roast a good amount of marshmallows to eat.

By eight the two of them were lying side by side on cool grass.They could see the stars, twinkling in the near-black sky.

“I can't get my feet up off the edge, I kinda like the little rush you get, when you're standing close to death, like when you're driving me crazy,” Mark sang in a ghostly whisper, his body relaxed and his eyes glazed over.

Tom turns onto his side to face Mark, a lazy grin on his lips, “Hold on as we crash into the earth, a bit of pain will help us suffer when you're hurt, for real 'cause you were driving me crazy.”

Mark leans on his elbows to face Tom, catching those dreamy brown eyes.“Bite your lips, your word's a robbery, do you grin inside, you're killing me.”

Tom leaned forward and gently kissed Mark’s forehead, “All along we talked of forever, I kinda think that we won't get better.”

Mark lifted his face, his lips inches from Tom, too nervous to go closer.“t's the longest start, but the end is not too far away, did you know, I'm here to stay.”

Slowly, cautiously, Tom closed the distance between them, a distant siren ringing in his head.The melody of the song stretched out in his mind, Mark’s lips smooth and sweet on his own.

On a sudden impulse, Tom reached for Mark’s waist and flipped himself onto him.His knee was in between Mark’s legs, a hand under his shirt and one on his cheek.His lips crashed once again on to the other man’s.

“Tom-,“ Mark looked up into sincere blue eyes, his chest rising slowly up and down as his pulse quickened.

Tom lay back down next to him, a hand tracing circles on Mark’s skin.Mark reached out and lightly brushed a strand of hair out of Tom’s face.

The sky was completely dark now, but they could feel each other, bodies radiating warmth.An unspoken three words hung in the empty space, their hands gently intertwined. They were too scared to make a sound and break the silence, so they held on to the drunken feeling of something secret in the dark.

_We'll stagger home after midnight, sleep arm-in-arm in the stairwell, we'll fall apart on the weekend, these nights go on and on and on._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :p <3


End file.
